1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an air suction apparatus that sucks air and an air suction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an air suction apparatus, such as an air cleaner, that sucks air to remove dust floating in the air has been used. Such an air suction apparatus, for example, blows air from an air blow port, and sucks surrounding air in an air suction port and sends the sucked air to the air blow port to circulate air, and removes dust included in the air by an air filter disposed inside the air suction apparatus.
It is preferable to suck and remove dust as effectively as possible. Thus, for example, PTL1 discloses a technique for changing an air flow of suction air. The technique disclosed in PTL1 (hereinbelow, referred to as “conventional technique”) changes a size of an overhang in a hood which covers an air suction port of an air suction apparatus in response to a button operation by a user. Accordingly, in the conventional technique, when a user smokes a cigarette under the air suction apparatus, rising smoke of the cigarette can be effectively guided to the air suction port.